Cold Shoulder
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Red is mad at Snow and is ignoring her. Emma and Charming are shoved in the middle. Snow will do anything to have Red's attention back on her. Redswan with hints of Redsnow.


Snow was sitting on the couch pouting watching her best friend cuddle up with her daughter. It wasn't fair, she was being punished for something Charming did but no that man refused to apologies so she had to get him to or else this punishment would go on forever.

"Red…?" She tried in a desperate attempt to being acknowledged. The werewolf didn't even turn to look at her instead she just nuzzled closer into Emma's neck. Emma didn't bother to comment on why her girlfriend was ignoring her mom; she really didn't care as long as she wasn't shoved in the middle of it. She was content to just cuddle on the couch watching some movie she didn't remember the name of but had a feeling it was picked out by her girlfriend.

"Emma can you please pass me my drink?" Red asked her eyes glued to the screen. Emma nodded and looked around for where the glass was. She rolled her eyes when she noticed it was right next to Snow. She got up, taking the blanket with her and grabbed the cup. She couldn't believe her girlfriend right now.

"How much longer is this going to go on for?" Emma asked having a feeling it was going to get old and fast.

"However long it has too." Red answered taking the glass from Emma and taking a sip.

"Red please, I'm sorry, I really am." Snow knew it was only about two hours but she couldn't take it, she never could.

"Emma come back, I'm getting cold." Emma sighed at her but sat back down and wrapped the blanket around them again. She didn't want to join her mom in the punishment of not being acknowledge by Red.

After an hour or so Charming came home with Henry and grinned at the sight in front of him.

"Since when do we allow dogs on the furniture?" Charming didn't notice the pillow hit his face until it was too late.

"Charming apologize right now! These jokes are getting old and they're not funny." Snow was putting her foot down. She would anything to have Red look at her again.

"No way that's too funny." He grinned. "Now if you don't mind I need to go get a shower."

"See I tried Red, he just won't listen to me." Snow couldn't take it much longer.

…

Someone was knocking at the door and since it was only Snow and Red in the living room and close to the door Red decided to go answer it.

"Hello Regina." Red smiled staring into the older woman's eyes.

"Hello Red, where's Henry?" Regina was trying to break eye contact but the other girl wasn't making it easy. She did notice Snow approach them

"In his room I guess."

"No this is not fair! She is not getting my eye contact time! Red please I tried everything nothing works! Stop punishing me for his actions!" Snow was begging. She didn't know how to fix it.

"Just tell Henry I'm waiting outside." Regina had no idea what was going on, she knew that she didn't like excessive amounts of eye contact, even if it seemed to be pissing off Snow.

"Sure thing Regina." Red smiled at the other woman before finally looking away and heading upstairs to tell Henry she was here.

"Red please, no more. I can't take anymore." Snow tried to grab her best friend's arm only to be shrugged off.

…

It had been three days now since Red so much as looked at Snow and she had enough.

Charming had just came back home to find his wife sitting on the couch with a load of papers in her hand.

"What are those sweetie?" He asked trying to lean down and give her a kiss only to have her pull back.

"These are divorce papers. If you do not apologize to Red for all those insensitive jokes and promise not to make another one I will leave you faster than Roadrunner runs from Wild E. Coyote." She was dead serious, she loved Charming but her and Red had a special connection and she couldn't lose her.

"Are you serious?" Charming didn't know where this was coming from, yes he knew Red was being a bitch to his wife, yes he knew she couldn't take a joke, but this was insane.

"I am completely serious. All you have to do is go apologize to her and I'll rip these up." Snow was standing her ground.

"This is nuts, you're honestly ready to throw away our marriage to her to look at you again?" Charming was shocked but sadly wasn't surprised fully he use to think that one night Snow would leave him and run off with Red.

"Apologize now Charming." Snow was sticking to this plan.

"No Snow I refuse to apologize because she can't take a joke. I said no offence." He scoffed before storming out.

Hours later Red and Snow were sitting on separate chairs in the living room watching Sucker Punch. Emma was at work and Henry was out with Regina. Charming was still off having his tantrum.

At a very critical point in the film Rocket had just noticed something about the bomb. Charming busted through the door.

"Fine! Fine! Snow you win! Red I am so sorry for every joke I ever told I won't do it again! Now Snow please rip up those papers." He was out of breath most likely from running and the excitement of everything the past few hours. Snow looked at Red, depending on her reaction for her own.

"Fine Charming. Apology accepted." She turned to look at Snow. "Come here Snow…" There wasn't even a second before Snow pounced on Red and clung to her like a tree-monkey.

"Thanks Charming. You can go now." Snow pointed to the papers. "You can take them too." She nuzzled into Red's neck. "Please don't do that to me ever again, I didn't think I was going to make it."

Emma came home shortly after Charming did; the pair on the couch were wrapped in a blanket watching D.E.B.S.

"What's going on?" She wasn't too fond of the fact that her mother sometimes got more attention from her girlfriend than she did.

"We made up." Snow grinned tightening her grip around Red. "You might want to drag Henry with you to bed tonight. I'm stealing Red."

"No, no that's too fucked up Mom you are not sleeping with my girlfriend." Emma was putting her foot down.

"Emma you know nothing will happen. I only do that with you. Stop being jealous green is not a good color on you." Red rolled her eyes at her. This whole jealously act was getting old.

"I'm not being jealous it's not normal for someone to sleep with their girlfriend's mother!" Emma crossed her arms.

"Emma! I knew her first and longer, if anything you stole her away from me." Snow pointed out.

"I stole her from you! Are you kidding me!"

"Emma calm down or you'll be sleeping alone for a long time." Red threatened.

"Oh please Red, I know how much you need me to be next to you so you can fall asleep."

"I'll show you just how much I don't need you." Red glared before turning her attention solely on Snow.

"Red…what are you doing?" Emma didn't get any response from Red, not even a glance. "Red come on, not this! Please Red, I'm sorry. I need you baby…" Emma couldn't believe it.


End file.
